1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to resinous compositions, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to resinous compositions having improved flame retardant and smoke suppressant properties.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Resinous or polymeric compositions have heretofore been employed as flame retardants for electrical components, nylon, foamed polystyrene, masonry structured units and many other substrates. For example, fire resistant polymeric coatings have been formulated by curing a thermal setting composition containing hydrated alumina, an unsaturated polyester, and a monomeric compound copolymerizable with the polyester. Similarly, flame retardant additives for foamed polystyrene have been formulated of a halogenated hydrocarbons and chloro-aliphatic hydrocarbons, antimony oxide, zinc borate and hydrated alumina.
Numerous other compositions and systems have been proposed in the prior art to improve the fire or flame resistance of substances, including combinations of halogenated resins and antimony compounds, as well as the use of tin and zinc compounds as a substitute or supplement for the antimony compounds. While many of such compositions have improved the flame resistant properties of the substrated on which such substances are applied, the need has nevertheless remained for improved flame retardant and smoke suppressant compositions, especially compositions which can be effectively cured at ambient temperature, that is, the composition can be applied to a substrate without the requirement of the substrate being subjected to elevated temperatures to set or cure the flame or fire resistant composition. It is to such a composition that the present invention is directed.